The Daughters of Destruction
by Cerzylaneum'Callist-11
Summary: The Gangreen Gang has had enough of the PPGZ, especially when RRBZ joined them. Doing crime has never been so hard, OR painful. So the GGG later decide to create their OWN Counterparts! But what will happen if the GGG does exactly what the RRBZ did: fall in love with them? All GGG boys have a OC. No flames, share love :D enjoy


_Hi guys, welcome to my third fanfiction story. Technically, it is my very first, since I have already written it out on paper for some years now. These OCs were the very first ones that my mind imagined. So I figured that it was about time I let them shine in front of an actual audience of readers, since I love them so. Also, if you've read my other stories, I apologize for not writing and promising a new chapter soon: I was going to get a seriously cool art job and I was so excited, since I'm only 14! So me and my two best friends decided to celebrate by just spending the day riding and driving our shared four-wheeler. Well after I drove and it was my other friend's turn to drive (with me riding along), she hit a tree and we got hurt. She bruised her neck and I received road burn on the whole right side of me._

I couldn't write since I'm right handed, and I think I dislocated my elbow, but I popped it back in place. (I have a seriously high tolerance for pain.)

But I'm sure this isn't what you people came here to read, is it? So let's go away from the boring story and to the awesome one, yes?  
Disclaimer: I, Cerzylaneum'Callist-11, do NOT take credit for the PPG characters or Gangreen Gang boys or anyone, except MY characters, of course. They're all mine :3

TO THE STORY!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

**Daughters of Destruction**

Prologue

"Cookie Cutter Wrap!"  
"Comet Shower Dew Drops!"  
"Rumbling Hammer Drive!"

_(A/N: I don't really watch PPGZ, so I don't really know what they say when they power up their weapons or whatever. Just play along, please. And not in the perverted way -_-)_

Snake was wrapped in cookie dough that acted like wet cement – all thick and gooey – while Big Billy and Grubber were thundered on by doorknob-sized grass water, over a million drops per three point two seconds.  
And at that moment, Ace was viciously slammed by a large hammer – along with Lil' Arturo – into the side of a movie-rental store that the green gang of troublemakers were planning to rob.  
Thick cracks surrounded Ace's body, which was nicely dented roughly in the building's old bricks.

Ace's anger that he had for the three colorful bitches slightly dissolved enough room for major pain to squeeze in there.

He groaned. Ace absolutely hated, no, _despised _those girls.  
Even more now than ever, ever since -

"Now it's OUR turn, Shreks," Brick, Boomer, and Butch said in sync.

- The Rowdyruff Boys Z joined the cursed White Light.

It was kind of ironic, actually, on how they headfirst for their female better-halves (or three quarters, instead of _halves_).  
Funny how they hated each other the first time, but now they're crushing for them.

While Ace was thinking of this and pretty much swimming in pain, Butch took that opportunity to sucker punch him in the gut, denting him deeper into the bricks.  
Snake was trapped in the hardened dough, Big Billy and Grubber were on the ground unconscious and soaking wet, and Ace was getting the hell beaten out of him while at the same time wondering where did that fucking midget had gone to.

The battle had gone on for a good twenty minutes while the hurt-yet-pissed-off gang suffered for every second.  
"C'mon girls and guys, let's take 'em 'down town'," said the pink puff girl.

The six teens pulled the other ones up off the ground or out of the building. When Ace was pulled free he heard a small _thunk _behind him.

Turning around and looking at the figure, he painfully yet angrily yelled, "And just where tha hell have YOU been, Arturo?!"

The poor fourteen year old, dusty with purple bruising on his green skin answered, "I *cough* waz right behind you when you 'ere hit, senor *cough* Ace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 11:48 p.m. where the boys were lounging in their regular jail cell, in their signature spots that they had grown accustom to. On the bunks, Big Billy was snoring obnoxiously loud on the top bunk with Grubber underneath, praying his usual prayer that the bunks were strong enough to hold the 1014.1 pound teenager/kid. Lil' Arturo was in his special corner – his favorite – corner, talking to his beloved comb/daughter, Maria.

Snake was – and as always – right beside Ace, who was just standing stiff straight in front of the cell bars.

Even with his traditional shades on, Snake could sense that he was glaring through the bars.

"Asssssse, what do wessssssss do nowsssssss?" He asked their leader nervously; pretty much knowing what would come to him soon.

Which did come: a punch to his large, pointy nose.

"Do I look like I know right now, Snake? Do I?!" Ace yelled at his second-in-command.

Snake already knew that, judging by this tone of his that he never actually heard before, Ace had finally snapped. He had had enough of ending up in jail with their plans demolished by the Powerpuff Girls Z, and now the Rowdyruff Boys Z.  
He finally lost it.

"Well I don't! I've HAD it! Those bitches an' bastards destroyed our plans for tha LAST time, Snake. We're gonna get 'em back, and we're gonna get 'em back _good_! So good that they'll fear the name Gangreen Gang!"

Big Billy woke up from his loud slumber, and Grubber and Lil' Arturo had stopped what they were doing.

Ace now had the worried attention of all his gang members.

"They think dat they're just _so _perfect. Just _so _special. _So _powerful. I'll show 'em. _We'll _show 'em. We'll show 'em _all_ – even Townsville – who's the best! Who's the strongest! Who's the kings around 'ere! The rulers, the bosses! Who they _ALL _should bow down to and show mercy! US! THEY WILL ALL FEAR US!"

Snake blinked his pink, slitted-pupil eyes a few times.  
"I don't think sssssooo Asssssse. Whatssss if –"

Ace punched him in the nose again.

"Don't you DARE say dat, Snake. They will beg mercy from us. They will fear us! Dammit, ever since those Rowdy Boys sided with those prissy Puffs, we've been workin' twice the trouble with both sets of teams on our asses. They will regret it, though. I just need to think," he muttered, beginning to pace around the room, kicking his brain for ideas.

"C'mon Ace, _think_ ol' boy. Think! How can we get to 'em? How?"

He changed his pace a bit slower to match his mind – which was slowly getting to work.

"They became more powerful when they started to get along better. When tha RRBZ switched over to tha White Light."

He stopped pacing to think more clearly.  
All eyes of the gang rested on him, curious as to what he will say next, and also somewhat dreading it.

"Tha Counterparts joined tha Counterparts to 'come stronga so that they could beat bad guys like us more effectively. Counterparts wit otha Counterparts. Counterpart an' Counterpart…"

Mental click.

Ace pulled his shades down a bit, and all the other boys saw that his eyes were shining mischievously.

"Why tha fuck didn't I think of this before?!"

"Duh, think of what baws?" Big Billy questioned, a finger to his cheek.

"Eh, I'm wit Big Billy, senor. What do you mean, Ace?"

"Counterparts, you dumbasses, _Counterparts_! A half of a whole, right? Two halves together create a whole: the greater tha powah, right?! That's how they can beat us without any trouble nowadays! They're a whole!"

The room was silent.

Ace growled. "Together with their Counterparts, they are stronga! Boys, do you know what this means?!"

"Duh, ice cream?"

"No Billy; we're gonna get ourselves a Counterpart," Ace stated proudly.

Grubber blew his regular raspberries.  
_"How are we going to do that, Ace?" _ He asked in question.

"Just leave dat to me, Grubber. But first thing's first; we need to get outta here. Arturo?" Looking over at the little Mexican expectantly.

"Iz on it, Ace," he piped, running over to the edge of the bars. Pulling out Maria, he pick locked the lock of the door.

Within a few seconds, the door let out a small _click_.

Ace smiled, his fangs flashing menacingly.

"Perfect."

************************************************** **

_So, how was that for a prologue, eh? I could of done better, I know, but I changed what I had written down. What will happen next?! Find out later! And remember, review and favorite if you liked it so far. Later!_

- Cerzylaneum'Callist-11 


End file.
